Talk:The Heart's Eye
Guys technique 木ノ葉つむじ風 Konoha Tsumujikaze, meaning Leaf Whirlwind. We already have this, though. Only the reading differs, since you can write either つむじ or 旋. Seelentau 愛議 20:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, but could it be written as another kanji like this one to be 木ノ葉颶風? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, Japanese Wikipedia has yet to add new info on this technique either to Guy's article or their general jutsu article. Omnibender - Talk - 21:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::So we could either add this name to the Leaf Whirlwind as another name in the article (Other section), or we could add a trivia for that different pronunciation. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, what guy did in the episode looked nothing like it's namesake--Elveonora (talk) 21:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we could call it Leaf Coiling Wind maybe? When Leaf Coiling Whirlwind came around, the options were that or Leaf Whirling Whirlwind. I recall supporting the first time because the other one sounded like a pleonasm. Since the name is only one kanji different, we could adapt that translation. It's still technically correct, I think. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey who do you think the mysterious ninja were in the episode? --User:Jmootam1999 Loves Naruto 21:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :I did the page now make the infobox! jmootam these are blind guys ::That's not how you make an article. We're still seeing how to properly name it, considering the name it would receive clashes with the name of another technique. Omnibender - Talk - 22:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::AAh all i wanted is to help and i made everything wrong i am so sorry i will leave now. ::::WOULD YOU GUYS COME TO A DAMN CONCLUSION ALREADY? Be patient--Roger (UserJmootams brother) (talk) 11:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) HAHA roger shut up you are blocked now the rest decide already i love new techniques :And if you don't watch how you talk to other users, so will you. Omnibender - Talk - 18:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::HAHAHA, I don't see you in the position to threaten me. If you want to block me, go ahead, my IP adress changes every now and then around the day anyway. Since that is the only pathetic option an admin has to pretend authority, I would look forward for you wasting your energy. That is, if you really are stupid enough to try of course. (talk) 20:13, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll only block you if you keep being rude to others. By all means, change your IP frequently, that way I can set up a range block that will blanket just enough IPs so that your frequent IP changing will mean nothing. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Just please respect what omnibender Is telling you your not making the situation any better and theirs no need for the rudeness or else you'll be blocked so I'd advise you respect others -- [[User:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] 20:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, since no one bothered to give an opinion on what the topic actually is about, I'm taking that as a go ahead create the article under the name I suggested. Omnibender - Talk - 21:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'd agree with making an article-- [[User:Jmootam1999|'Jmootam1999']] 21:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC)